Born From Adversity
by autumnamberleaves
Summary: When tragedy happens, bonds are formed. Bonds from adversity creates a friendship neither would have imagined. PART ONE of the Friendship Matters Series. Set during 5.20 Simple Explanation with a nod to 5.4 Birthmarks and 2.8 The Mistake


A/N So, despite having other ideas and other stories that need updating, this plot bunny popped into my head and begged to be written. I don't own any House characters.

_Sometimes, people are born friends, other times it takes an event so powerful, so catastrophic that it catapults you into an unexpected alliance. _

_BFABFABFABFA_

"Go home and cry." Chase directed as he operated on House's patient. Taub, who was watching the surgery from the observation deck was being an idiot. Did he really expect anyone to believe that Kutner's suicide didn't matter to him, that he was not affected? Chase wasn't close to either of the current fellows but the truth was obvious, Taub was barely holding himself together. He was breaking.

"It's not Rheumatoid Arthritis." The surgeon focused on the task at hand. The patient had to come first. THIS patient wouldn't die because her doctor was distracted over another unexpected death. Chase had learned his lesson and he wouldn't let another member of House's team nearly destroy their career and life.

Another hour passed and the patient had been sent up into the PACU to await recovery. His duty done, Chase shed his dirty scrubs and meticulously washed up. Mind reeling, he sat in the surgeon's lounge for ten minutes before reaching a conclusion. The Australian was by his very nature, a secretive person and he wouldn't want anyone to pry into his personal life.

However, Taub wasn't him and whether or not the man wanted it; he needed someone to kick him in the ass. No one had noticed three years ago the pain Chase had been in-he hadn't wanted anyone to know-and that mistake had cost a patient her life. No one had noticed weeks ago that Kutner was barely hanging on. BUT someone would notice before Taub ruined his life. He would notice and he would act.

Chase removed his pager from his belt. "Cafeteria-Ten Minutes." Chase was younger than the other doctor but as he had been at PPTH much longer, he wasn't afraid to put rank if necessary. House would understand. Hell, he'd probably even approve in his own way. Not that the surly doctor would ever admit to that.

With a sigh, the blond doctor walked to the cafeteria. He knew Taub wouldn't be with the patient-she was with other doctors who had been advised to not allow Taub in the room. House's doing when Chase had suggested it, even before the surgery.

Ten minutes later, Taub walked into the café. "What do you need and why do you have my pager number."

"House. He gave me all the new team's numbers since I apparently am his personal own surgeon." Chase shrugged, there was more to the answer than that, but Taub didn't need to know everything.

"Of course. Still, what do you need?" Taub's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Taub, you just had a huge shock and need to grieve."

"I. AM. FINE." Kutner was a selfish bastard for killing himself." Taub refused to admit reality.

"Yeah, you're fine" Chase scoffed. "You're so fine, you're gunna end up killing a patient!"

"And what would you know of it? You have a perfect life!" Taub stood up from the table.

"I know more than you think." Chase's quiet certainty stopped Taub as if the Australian doctor had yelled and demanded he be listened to. The intensivist was well known for being a private man and for him to make such a statement meant that he truly was serious.

Suddenly nervous, Chase drew out a breath and caused his hair to dance from his eyes. "Three years ago, my father died. Instead of informing anyone of his death or how horrible it made me feel I hid it. I hated the man and still I killed a patient in my shock and grief. It very nearly destroyed me. You were Kutner's best friend here. I'm not gunna allow you to destroy your life.

"I should've seen it."

"Pardon?" Chase blinked at the sudden shift in topic.

"Kutner. I should've been able to realize he was hurting. If I had, he'd still be alive."

"Taub, I'm not the type to offer up lame platitudes, but it really wasn't your fault mate."

"Yeah, you're right, that was a lame platitude. An unwanted one as well." Taub turned from the table. An arm shot out in front of him, stopping his departure. Perhaps Chase had picked up more of House's tactics than he realized.

"Taub, it's about time for both of our shifts to be over, let's go to that new bar down the street a bit." Chase more ordered than asked.

"No. . . I should offer to monitor the patient overnight, I haven't taken a turn in a while."

"No need mate, Foreman's staying and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Why do you care so much anyways? It's not like we're friends."

"We could be." Chase shrugged as he swung his messanger bag over his shoulder, "Comeon."

To Taub's own surprise, he followed his colleague out of the cafeteria.

_BFABFA_

An hour later, the two doctors sat in a dimly lit table in the back of the bar. A silence had descended on the two, both nursing their drinks of choice. Chase took a breath, Taub deserved to know the rest of the reason why Chase was pushing him so hard.

"Back in Oz," he began, breaking the companionable silence. "I was a young teen, probably around thirteen. My best mate committed suicide-I tried to follow her example."Taub's startled glance told the other doctor that he was right in telling one of his personal stories of doom. Chase continued the story and even included his mum's death later in his teen years.

Chase's plan worked, by allowing Taub to see his hurt, the shorter man allowed Chase to see his.

Much later, the two stumbled out of the bar and opted to call taxis to their homes, not trusting themselves after inhibiting perhaps a drink too many. A bond had formed though in those hours. An unlikely bond but one that would no doubt pass the sands of time. A bond born from adversity.


End file.
